founded yet lost
by theforbbidendefenderX
Summary: what if Percy has a brother and he's has no memory who he is and he is the strongest Demi god ever and they are getting ready for a new war beyond of what they had face before.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter** 1 ****_ Founded_**

_no ones point of view_

"Are you sure you want this" said a voice with know that this will make

you lose everything you have done over the years" "yes" he answer a young voice .

we wish you luck defender said three voices in unison a young man about the age of 18 enter a portal them everything when black.

::::::::::::::::::::

A guy about 12 years was getting beat up in a valley he had dark hair,brown eyes, and was smiling like he had said I have being in worse situations.

When they end up beating him he was laughing ,then he was knock out it was night when he woke up and he did not remember nothing even he did not remember nothing only his name and something name Nightshade. He entered a deli and look at his pockets he only had 10 dollars he order for a sandwich . Then and old lady sat next to him are you enjoying you r meal demi-god because is the last you are having. With that said he leaf the store and start running he said oh man I forgot my sandwich but that did not matter the old lady wears chasing him she was fast for and old lady the kid saw closely the lady had fans. He the when to Central Park he was relived he hap lost the out of nowhere she appear 5 feet away from her he start running again. He crash into 2 teenagers they look between their 17 to 18 years leave him along said the guy he had raven black hair and sea-green then to a pen and click it it transform into a sword the kid was about to run he was grad by the other teenager a girl blond hair and gray eyes her face said everything is fine. Then the sea-green eyed guy cut the lady in half and she went to dust. Then the guy said hi my name is Percy Jackson nice to meet you we are going to take you to camp were you can be save.

**_I hope you liked this in my first story_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**sorry guys still figuring the page. I forgot the notice so. **_

_**NOTICE•2= I do not own Percy Jackson or any of his friends **_

_**by the way sorry for putting the same chapter.**_

chapter 2

the scream

pov the kid.

So I just saw and old lady turn into dust yeah pretty normal. When the lady was going to attack Percy she turn into some kind of monster with wings and fans. Then Percy slash her with his sword. He told me to came with him to a safe place some camp. We walk to the sidewalk and when to his car. It was a blue Cadillac that said wave rider. We when into his car and I sat on the back and put my seatbelt. Then the blond girl enter and said" what your name" I answer "Daniel Morales" . "well Daniel my name is Annabeth Chase" I said " hi" so then Percy start driving he was looking constantly at the mirrors of the car. I was so impatient and ask him" what was that lady/ monster ". He just said "we tell you later Dany now we have to get you to camp were you can be safe" so I just sat silently as we were going out of the city. We were in a highway then the car gave a turn and it came out then I saw a big farm house that was camp. Percy and Annabeth start walking I just followed then out of nowhere a gate appear it was in another language but the thing is that I understand it said **C****amp Greco Romana **then some kind of huge bird came out it had and armour then the bird scream it gave and awful sound Percy and Annabeth took out their weapons Percy his sword ,and Annabeth a dagger. They told me to back away so I did they attack the bird was fast but this time I saw him it had a sharp beak with sharp teeth, bat wings, and a lion body, with a tail as a snake. Percy and Annabeth charge to the bird. The bird was now in the sky, then the bird charge , the armour had mask and those mask open giving a terrible scream like it was breaking my ears due to that attack Percy and Annabeth were knock out. Then out of nowhere the bird - lion was feet away from me. I was telling to my self this is how it's going to end for everything when black.

Percy POV

We were sent flying by that monster I was knock out. Then I woke up the monster was feet away from Dany them a black aura was in him. I thought he was a son of Hades but his aura was malisious pure evil it scare 321 the monster attack Dany move with such speed I saw nothing.I can forget how Dany look golden with dark eyes, a black mask with sharp teeth on the mask, there were claws on his fingers and that dark aura saying "I am going to kill" the aura disapier the mask and claws too and Dany collapse. I drag Dany and Annabeth to the camp and everyone was staring at me. I had to say help them aloud so the campers get away from their shock.I when to check Annabeth but first I when to my cabin. The monster that attack us was a sphinix if I recall but the armour is what scare the most those were gargoils a scream of them could kill you but what was the sphinix wearing it I had to ask Chiron or Lupa later.I went to the infermary they tlod Anabeth wasok then I ask about the new camper they say he is fine but he needed to rest so I left the infermary. I when to the beach so I could relax this was my dad's domain. I wonder who was the new camper to be attack by a fury and a sphinx. Well he is save now


	3. Chapter 3

**_I getting the hang of it. I hope I can update faster._**

**_notice: I do not own Percy Jackson or any related to him._**

**_chapter 3_**

_Dany pov_

_**Dream**  
_

_I was on a mountain with a lot of noises behind me the I look up there was like a huge fire ball coming down then I look straigth there was a dude with a black leather jacked with jeans. Then he said " this Will be your last change " but he was not talking to me I don't know how I knew it but I did. Then the guy had wings they were amazing between dark and white he took off to the giant fire ball Then and aura sorround him . When he made contact with the fire ball everything when white and I woke up._

I was awake now that was a wierd dream. But it seen like I knew what was happening in that dream. I look at my surroundings I was in a huge room some guys were with other patients I guess. Then a tall black raven hair,sea-green eyed dude was in from of me. He ask me "how are you Dany". Then I remember what happen the old lady, driving out of the city, encountering a bird-lion monster, Percy and Annabeth being knock out the monster attacking me. Then I answer "fine Percy by the way how is Annabeth" he answer "fine". He told me to came outside with him so I put my sneakers a when outside with him. When I was outside the sun light hit me in the face when I have adapt to the sun light I notice what was in from of me. There was like hundred people in here. The place was awesome. There was a fountain in the middle of the place , a big house at the side of the place where I just came from, there was a lake at the side of some cabins. There were some woods at the north of the fountain they had a sign City Olympus across the was and archery class at the east side were the cabins start walking west to the big house I could not hold the question any more so I ask Percy " how did you kill the monster" he told me "you don't remember" I said "no I only remember when he was going to attack me and I blackout " Percy look stuned.

P.O.V Percy

He seriously did not remember that he kill the monster. I begun to became nervous. So for his sake I lied to him I told him" I grad Annabeth dagger and it hit the monster".Then apparently with the answer I gave him he seen shock. Dany said "wait up monster exist that not possible" he start to freak out he was going mad so I took some water off the fountain with my son of the sea god and splash it on his face. He said "what the hell what was that for". I star to talk when calm down " you those Greek and Roman gods rigth".He told me "dude I have no memory or whatever I only know my name". So I told him follow me so he follow " where are we going" Dany ask. I told him" we are going to see Chiron and Lupa camp directos".


	4. Chapter 4

**_I am very graceful to my fist reviewer I appreciate what you said my chapters needed._**

**_notice: I do not own Percy Jackson or any related to him._**

**_chapter 4._**

_Percy pov_

_As we were heading to the big house I look at the camp what had became after only one year of both camps were united. We decided to stablish it on camp half-blood so it could be closer to Olympus. The camp was beautiful I was happy I could finally stablish a life with Annabeth. There was no wars peace at last. The Olympians visit us more often the campers are glad. When we arrive to the big house Chiron and Lupa were waiting for us Chiron was in his wheelchair and Lupa was in her human form. They greeted Dany and we when in. Chiron told Dany to sit Dany said "you are Chiron the centaur the trainer of heros, and you are Lupa the mother wolf you took care of the founders of Rome rigth" he ended his eyes look different like a green when he finish his sentence but apperenly it was and illusión because I look again and they were his normal brown eyes."Sorry" Dany said looking down "it's okay child" said Lupa. Then Chiron began to talk " what your name" Dany answer " Daniel Morales and that's all I remember sorry" he finish. "What are you sorry about Daniel?" said Chiron. "I don't know this place, the gods ,all of this world , are they even real? Dany said with a sad tone. "They are real they influence the world today?" Chiron said. "You don't have to be afraid you are safe now and we will help you with your memory loss and find your godly-parent, now Percy will give the tour to Daniel" ." Sure Chiron no problem" , then Dany talk " Chiron you can call me Dany for short". As we leave the big house Chiron and Lupa began to began talking "so you have weapons over here can I see them please" Dany begg._

_Chiron POV _

_"you saw his eyes right" Lupa said. "Yes" I answerd " but what has me worry his aura is white"."No godly aura interesting "_

_Dany POV_

_"Okay what happen in the big house was weird How did I knew that " I was thinking as we were walking camp." This is a beautiful place Percy" I said to start a conversacion " yeah we work really hard on having peace" Percy said cheerfuly. As we arrive to a storage room Percy open it, my brain melt at the sight of so many weapons swords , spears , axes , knifes , shields , armours. I could only said "wow" " is pretty amazing right" as Percy turn on a light ,it when like for a mile. "You can choose one Dany every Demi-god as to have a weapon"." what is a Demi-god?" I said. "Well that's us half mortal , half GREEK or ROMAN gods.""Awesome so I can choose one right"" Yes you can choose one"Percy so I start too walk in then hall I could not choose any weapons there were so many. I keep walking up to the end and could not decide. I was going to take a sword but then I saw something in the corner so dusty. "Percy what is this" "I don't know opened but I have not seen that before" Percy said."It was on that corner like it was hiding" so I opened three like knives were there**(like the ones in naruto)**had a hole at the end of the hand -grid. I start to spined then it feel normal so I took the other with my left hand. I look at them I told Percy to move and trow the knive. It land on lhe ground I did not trow it that hard. I told Percy that I wanted the pack of knives he said it was ok. " Now I will show you camp. I said "ok " went we were walking a Girl start running towards she stop she hug Percy. She said " Percy how you been." "I am fine Rachel, I want you to meet Daniel Morales ". "Hi Daniel nice to meet you " said Rachel "Nice to meet you to Rachel".Rachel had Red hair and Greeen eyes, she look about the same age as Percy. "Rachel can you tell me who can be his godly parent"Percy said. Rachel touch my hand and close her eyes "no sorry" "its ok"Percy said. "Oh yeah Dany , Rachel is our oracle" Percy said. Minutes later as we where walking to see Chiron to show my weapons. The out of nowhere 12 ligths appeared out of the bloom. For some reason I knew I was on trouble. _

**_sorry for a late update but I just had my phone back. please review. and may the DefenderX be with you_**


End file.
